Thomas' Adventures Chronicles
'' '' ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles ''is an upcoming TV series created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on YouTube in near future. Here's list of heroes, villains and episodes. Heroes *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie (Mamma Mia) and Sky (Mamma Mia) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke and Smudger *Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld and Urd *Crysta and Batty Koda *Prince Derek, Princess Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin *Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn and Piplup *The Fat Controller *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Lightning McQueen, Mater and Sally Carrera *Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell *Little Engine and Caboose *Stephen *Caitlin *Connor *Millie *The Sodor Search and Rescue Team: Belle (Thomas and Friends), Flynn (Thomas and Friends), Rocky (Thomas and Friends), Butch, Captain and Harold the Helicopter *Zecora *Babs Seed *Francesco Bernoulli *Donald and Douglas (Thomas & Friends), Duck the Great Western Engine, Oliver (Thomas & Friends) and Toad (Thomas & Friends) *Salty *Winston *Mavis *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz and Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus and Pascal *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet and Iago *Ariel, Prince Eric, Princess Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash and Max (The Little Mermaid) *Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa *Peter Pan and Tinker Bell *Tripp Campbell, Ash Tyler, Burger Pitt and Derek Jupiter *The Saddle Club (Carole, Stevie and Lisa) *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Sky (Winx Club), Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu *Tranformers: Optimus Prime, Bumbblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet *Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grape Fruit and Grandpa Lemo *Bratz: Jade, Yasmin, Cloe and Sasha *Total Drama: Chris McLean, Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Leshawna, DJ, Eva, Justin, Owen, Noah, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Beth. Alejandro, Sierra and Blaineley *Jem/Jerrica Benton, Kimber Benton, Aja Leith, Shana Elmsford and Carmen 'Raya' Alonso *Goliath, Hudson, Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn, Bronx, Angela, Fu-Dog, Katana, Nashville, Egwardo, Othello and Desdemona and Elisa Maza *Monster High: Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile, Deuce Gorgan, Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps Villains * Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) and The College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap, Greta Ghoul and Hurricane Harry) *Rothbart *Jafar *Hades *Cat R. Waul *Dangrous Dan *Professor Z *Professor Screweyes *The Grand Duke of Owls *Phantom the Pirate *King Sombra *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Scar *Shere Khan *Dr. Facilier *Prince Froglip *Sa'luk *Maleficent *Professor Ratigan and Fidget the Bat *Grem and Acer *Team Rocket *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons *Trixie *King Candy/Turbo and Sour Bill *Gaston *Judge Frollo *Mother Gothel *Megatron *The Misfits: Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini, Mary "Stormer" Phillips, Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor and Sheila "Jetta" Burns *Mara *Sharptooth *The Phantom Blot *Ursula *Rasputin *The Trix: Icy, Stormy and Darcy *Dan Phantom *Arry and Bert *Tubbs Pacer *J. Curby Gremlin *Victor Hugo *Vladimir Trunkov *Ivan *Hexxus *The Nightmare Train Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1: Adventures in Baby Cakes Sitting *Episode 2: Luke to the Rescue *Episode 3: The Campfire Stories *Episode 4: Kevin Jumps In *Episode 5: Stop that Unicorn! *Episode 6: Thomas and Twilight Save the Day *Episode 7: Peter Sam in Charge! *Episode 8: Shining Armor Helps Out *Episode 9: A Blue Mountain Quarry Mess *Episode 10: Stanley and Spike, At Your Service *Episode 11: Rarity's Fashion Disaster *Episode 12: The Revenge of Professor Z *Episode 13: Princess Luna's Eclipse *Episode 14: The Secret of My Succeed *Episode 15: The Haunted Bridge (Halloween Special) *Episode 16: Fall Weather Engines *Episode 17: Big Bad Apple *Episode 18: The Hidden Engine *Episode 19: Trainnapped! *Episode 20: May's true feelings on Ash *Episode 21: The Return of the Spiteful Break Van *Episode 22: Paxton and the Boulder *Episode 23: Don't Bother Thomas! *Episode 24: Read It and Weep It *Episode 25: Thomas vs. Diesel *Episode 26: At the Grand Ball Season 2 *Episode 27: Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle Runs Away *Episode 28: Little Engine and the Trouble with Snow *Episode 29: The Big Time with the Dinosaurs *Episode 30: Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over *Episode 31: Happy Anniversary *Episode 32: A Special Field Trip *Episode 33: ???? *Episode 34: ???? *Episode 35: ???? *Episode 36: ???? *Episode 37: ???? *Episode 38: ???? *Episode 39: ???? *Episode 40: ???? *Episode 41: ???? *Episode 42: ???? *Episode 43: ???? *Episode 44: ???? *Episode 45: ???? *Episode 46: ???? *Episode 47: ???? *Episode 48: ???? *Episode 49: ???? *Episode 50: ???? *Epiosde 51: ???? *Episode 52: ???? Season 3 *Episode 53: ???? *Episode 54: ???? *Episode 55: ???? *Episode 56: ???? *Episode 57: ???? *Episode 58: ???? *Episode 59: ???? *Epsiode 60: ???? *Episode 61: ???? *Episode 62: ???? *Episode 63: ???? *Episode 64: ???? *Episode 65: ???? Trivia *This series takes place after GTSP2's films Thomas the tank engine's Adventures in Epic Mickey, Skarloey's Adventures in Ah! My Goddess The Movie, Skarloey's Adventures in Aladdin, Skarloey's Adventures in The Little Mermaid, Skarloey's Adventures with The Swan Princess, Skarloey's Adventures in Dumbo and Skarloey's Adventures in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, ''Skullzproductions's Series ''Thomas and his friends meet The Gargoyes, ''Stuingtion's films ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers ''and waynoPercy06's film ''Troopers meet Monster High in Friday Night Frights. Category:TV series Category:Freddieholc